Father's Day
by Meg0613
Summary: Father's Day has never been easy for Sharon or her kids especially Rusty. How will it be now that Sharon and Andy are in a relationship and spending it with his family? Thanks to my Twitter friends for the help on this one. Thanks to my Stepdad for being an inspiration as to how someone can chose to be a dad. Thanks as always to James Duff for creating such great characters.
1. Chapter 1

Father's Day

"Rusty, are you ready? We need to get going." Sharon called from down the hall.

"Yeah Sharon about that…"She heard Rusty saying from behind her.

Sharon turned surprised to see Rusty still standing there in pajama bottoms and t-shirt.

"Sharon. I don't want to be rude or hurt anyone's feelings but I really don't want to go to this today." He told her not making eye contact.

"Why not? You always seem to enjoy yourself when we get together with Nicole's family." She asked him.

"It's just well the nature of today. I mean it's Father's Day and well. When you've never had a Father. It's just well…awkward."

Sharon nodded slowly in understanding. Father's Day had always been rough for Ricky and Emily too and at least they had a father as lousy as Jack had been most of the time at least they had a few good memories with him.

"Rusty, I'm sorry for not thinking about that. No of course you don't have to go. If you want I can stay home and we can go do something." She offered

"No Sharon, I appreciate it but you should go with Andy. I promise I will be all right." He assured her just as the doorbell was ringing.

"Are you sure?" she asked him again.

"Yes go, maybe bring me home some food." He told her.

"I will" She said as she opened the door to Andy.

After all of these months the sight of him dressed casually in jeans a t-shirt still made her stomach flutter. He leaned in and kissed her quickly.

"Hey, Beautiful, you guys ready?' He asked.

'I think it's just going to be me today." She told him taking his hand.

"Oh, OK," He said and Sharon could see he was trying to hide a little disappointment. She was grateful that he wanted Rusty with them and that he didn't make a big deal out of it.

Sharon noticed he was holding an envelope in his other hand.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Nothing really." He set the envelope on her front table and Sharon gave him a puzzled look when she saw Rusty's name on it.

ASASASASASASASASASASAS

When they arrived at Nicole's house the boys met them in the drive way.

"Grandpa! Sharon!" They yelled and Andy and Sharon took turns hugging them both.

"How are my boys?" Andy asked them

"Good, did you bring us anything?" Connor the youngest one asked.

'Connor, Grandpa doesn't have to bring you something every time he comes over." Nicole said coming out the front door.

"Yes I do." Andy corrected her pulling two large bags from the backseat.

The boys ripped into them and screamed.

"Remote control helicopters! Thank you Grandpa" As they ran off to the backyard to fly them.

"You spoil then Dad." Nicole said with a smile.

Sharon smiled when she saw Andy give her the crooked grin he used on her so many times.

"I'm the Grandpa, that's my job." He told her.

"Sharon, were is Rusty?" Nicole asked when she realized he wasn't there.

"He wasn't feeling himself today and needed a little space." She told Nicole who seemed to understand.

They made their way into the backyard where the boys were flying helicopters. Dean and Andy's son Steven were grilling out. They spent several hours over there and Sharon loved watching Andy with his family. She knew he had made his share of mistakes as a father but he was trying so hard to be a good one now. While she watched them she couldn't help but feel some sadness for all three of her children and their lack of a reliable father. She knew that in New York and Palo Alto Ricky and Emily were probably feeling similar feelings to what Rusty was feeling today.

"Hey, you all right?" Andy said sitting next to her on the chair and pulling her close.

Sharon kissed him, "Yes, I was just thinking about how lucky your kids are to have a dad that's not afraid to own his mistakes and to never give up on having a relationship with them. I was also thinking watching you play with the boys is very sexy." She said with a grin.

He leaned over and kissed her, "It's not too late for your kids to have someone like that you know."

Sharon looked at him with the distinct impression he wasn't talking about Jack. He sensed her uneasiness and grinned at her.

"Now excuse me but if you find it sexy I must go play with those kids some more." He said with a wink as he went to play.

Sharon just shook her head. This man that she loves was so unbelievably complex but she loved peeling back the layers of him each day. She watched as Andy went to his jacket and picked up envelopes like the ones that he had left on her table for Rusty. She watched in confusion as he handed one to Nicole and Dean and another one to Steven. Then he handed one to the boys which of course they tore into immediately.

"Disneyland! Really Grandpa?"

"Yep, next weekend. I've got it all arranged with you parents. And maybe if we ask Sharon nicely she will come with us." He grinned over at her.

The boys ran up and hugged her, "Please Sharon, will you come with us?" they begged

"Of course." She said smiling back at them.

A little while later while Sharon was helping Nicole cleanup she asked her about the envelopes.

"Nicole, can I ask you what the envelopes your dad passed out are about?"

Nicole smiled, "Several years ago after Dad stopped drinking and mom still wouldn't let us see him on Father's Day he would write Steven and I a letter telling us how proud he was of us and how much he loved us. When we got older and Mom let us start seeing him more he would include something for us to do together in the envelope. Some years it was really simple like a movie or a ballgame. Other years it has been bigger. But it has always been one on one and something that we would like. He won't let us buy him anything for Father's Day he says getting a second chance at fatherhood is his present."

Sharon felt the tears forming in her eyes as she thought about the letter Andy left on the table at home. Then she thought about his comment earlier and excused herself to go find her phone. She grabbed it and walked to the driveway for a little privacy and dialed her daughter. She wasted no time when Emily answered.

"Did you by chance get something in the mail from Andy this week?"

"I did Mom. I was going to tell you later. He wrote me the sweetest letter telling me how much how nice it was to spend time together over Christmas and that he would like to take me to the ballet when I am home next time. But mom that's not all. I know he sent Ricky one too and bought tickets for the Dodgers Giants game next month for them to go to. Mom, you've got a good one."

"Yes, I think I do Emily. I have to go now. I love you."

"Love you too Mom."

Sharon turned around to find Andy standing there, "I guess I've been busted." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sharon went to him and placed her arms around him kissing him for a long time. When they stopped she looked him in the eyes.

"Andy, nobody had ever done something like that for my kids, ever." She said still in disbelief.

Andy leaned down and kissed her again.

"Like I said earlier, it's not too late." He whispered.

Sharon leaned against his chest and closed her eyes, "I love you" was all she could say.

ASASASASASASSASASASASA

When they arrived back at the condo later Rusty was waiting for them in the living room.

"How was the cookout?" He asked

"It was nice. How are you?" Sharon asked him noticing Andy's letter was open on the coffee table.

"I'm better thanks. Hey Andy, Friday afternoon would be good for me if that's all right with you." He said and Sharon looked at them both in confusion.

"Oh, Andy has a friend at the LA Times and he's going to take us on a private tour and let me sit in on an editorial meeting. " Rusty said causally before continuing "Hey, Andy, can you come look at the latest info I have on Alice? I would like to hear your take on it."

"Of course." Andy said following him to his room.

Sharon stared at the letter on the table wanting desperately to read it but knowing it wasn't hers to read.

"Go ahead and read it Sharon. We both know you are dying too." Rusty called back as they left the room.

Sharon picked it up and smiled at the handwritten letter.

 _Rusty,_

 _I wanted to tell you how great I think you are. I cannot imagine where I would be if I had been through some of the things that you have been through. You are an amazing kid. Well actually you aren't a kid anymore you are a man. You are a man that I am proud to know and I am glad you are part of my life._

 _Also, I want you to know I know that my relationship with your mom is not always the easiest thing for you. I want you to know that I never want to come between you and your mom. I know that you and your brother and sister come first. I'm all right with that. I love your mom very much and I want to be in her life for as long as she will let me. I hope that you will let me be part of your life as well._

 _Andy_

Sharon sat in amazement looking at the letter and the second one telling Rusty about the trip to the paper. In one day Andy had shown her children more fatherly love than they had known in a lifetime. She heard them coming back in and talking about Alice.

"I'm heading out to meet some friends good night guys." Rusty said as he left

Sharon was still sitting on the couch as Andy came and sat down next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he pulled her to him.

"That maybe you are right, maybe it's not too late for my kids…or me." She said quietly

Andy kissed, "It's not too late at all. Although I was kind of hoping you were remembering how sexy I was earlier." He said kissing her again.

"Oh don't worry I haven't forgotten." She said kissing him back.

"Happy Father's Day Andy." She added before they both stopped talking.

The End


	2. The Happiest Place on Earth

Father's Day Chapter 2

The Happiest Place on Earth

Follow up to my story Father's Day because Lib asked and I've secretly been wanting to write it since I got back from Disney World last month.

"Sharon, do I really have to go today?" Rusty asked rolling his eyes his voice full of teenage exasperation.

"Yes." Sharon said simply as she continued to hum and dance around the condo a little.

"Why? I am way too old for this." He whined

Sharon turned and looked at him, "You aren't too old. Especially the way you are currently acting." She said sternly.

He rolled his eyes again and she sighed and said, "Listen Rusty, there are a lot of things that I can't make up for that happened before you became my son. This is one that I can so I am. So go get the new shirt on I bought you. Andy and the boys will be here any minute."

Rusty couldn't argue with her when she pulled that whole "before you were my son" line.

"All right but I'm not wearing any goofy hats or hugging creepy people in animal costumes." He said giving her a half smile and turning to his room.

The doorbell rang and Sharon could already hear the excited voices of Connor and Mitchell through the door.

"Hey guys! Who is ready for Disneyland?" She answered opening the door.

"We are!" They yelled with way more excitement than anyone else could have at 7:00 on a Saturday morning.

The boys were adorable in the matching shirts Sharon had bought them. When Rusty came out and saw they were the in smaller versions of the shirt she had bought him he just rolled his eyes.

"This is how you make things up to me that I missed out on?" He asked.

Andy couldn't help but chuckle and feel a little bad for Rusty but there was no way he was saying anything, Sharon looked way too happy.

"Well let's go then." Andy said before pulling Sharon in for a quick kiss causing the younger boys to giggle and the older one to roll his eyes.

The drive to Anaheim was full of little boy jokes and songs. Sharon kept catching glances at Rusty in the rearview mirror. He was looking like he would rather be anywhere else. Sharon didn't care though. When she realized he had never been there was no way she was no taking him. She had so many great memories taking Ricky and Emily there over the years she wanted to give him some too.

As they pulled in the parking lot the younger boys started jumping up and down.

"Can we ride the Matterhorn first?" The oldest one asked.

"No, teacups first," Said the younger one.

"You know when I would bring my kids we always rode Dumbo first it was our tradition. How about that?" Sharon suggested

"Yes! Dumbo!" They both exclaimed.

"I'm not riding a flying elephant or spinning tea cups." Rusty said flatly.

Sharon couldn't help but feel a little discouraged at his attitude. She was hoping when they got there it would improve. Andy quickly noticed what was going on.

"Hey, the boys want autograph books. Will you take them to pick them out while Rusty and I get maps and find out what time the shows are?"

Sharon smiled at him and took both boys hands, "Sure, let's go boys."

Andy waited a minute until they were a good ways ahead of them before he spoke to Rusty.

"Listen, man, I'm sorry your mom is making you wear that shirt. Dressing you like a 4 and 6 year old might not have been her best idea ever. But she's really excited about today. She wants to share something special with you so do you think maybe you could drop the attitude just a little and try?"

Rusty stared at him blankly. Andy had never spoken to him like that before. He stared at him for a minute before responding. He wanted to say something smart back to him but he knew Andy was right.

"Yeah, I can try." He said.

They met back up with Sharon and the boys who were holding autograph books, pens and wearing Mickey ears that would light up at night. Andy looked at Sharon and laughed.

"And everyone says I am the one that spoils them." He said.

"So Dumbo first?" Rusty asked in attempt to make peace with Sharon.

Sharon smiled at him, "Yes, unless you want a hat too," She said with a smile

"I'm good thanks" He laughed.

They made their way to Dumbo. Sharon and Andy each with one of the little boys and Rusty by himself. Sharon looked back at Rusty. He was actually smiling just a little. She snapped a quick picture of him. Now she had pictures of all three of her kids on Dumbo.

They made their way through Fantasyland riding all of the rides until they ended up at the teacups. Sharon and Andy were thrilled when Rusty offered to take the boys by himself. They collapsed onto a bench and waited.

"Wow, this was a lot easier, 20 years ago." Andy laughed.

Sharon leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you" she said.

"For what?" he asked

"For today and for whatever you said to Rusty." She said leaning her head against him.

Andy shrugged, "Like I said before, it's not too late. By the way if you ever put him in a shirt that matches the boys again you are on your own." He laughed.

"All right I might have gone a little far with that, but you know my sense of occasion." She admitted

Andy kissed her again, "It's one of the many things I love about you Beautiful"

"Come on guys, there are children everywhere. Don't make them watch that." Rusty said coming back with the boys.

Sharon looked and could see a genuine smile. So for good measure she leaned over and kissed Andy one more time. Causing him to roll his eyes but still smile.

"Who's ready for Space Mountain?" Mitchell asked.

"I am!" Andy said

"I might sit out of that one if it's all right." Rusty said quietly.

"Are you sure?'" Sharon asked.

"Well, it's just that I've never actually been on a rollercoaster." He said quietly looking at the ground.

"Me either Rusty. Will you ride with me?" Connor said taking his hand.

Rusty smiled at the young boy, "Sure Buddy."

After Space Mountain they ate lunch and decided it was time to see some characters. The line for Mickey was long but Sharon insisted that they see him.

"You cannot come and not see him. It's a tradition." She said.

"Why does she say tradition in the same voice she does rule?' Rusty asked Andy causing Andy to laugh out loud. Sharon shot them both her best Darth Vader glare.

"Sorry Sweetheart Star Tours is in Tomorrowland." Andy joked causing Rusty to laugh this time.

Sharon just rolled her eyes at both of them and took the younger boys hands.

"Come on boys let's go take a picture with Mickey." She said

Rusty turned to Andy, "I have to get in the picture, don't I?" he asked Andy.

"I think that was the point of the matching shirts." Andy offered sympathetically.

Rusty was good sport with the picture with Mickey and when he saw the look on Sharon's face he felt guilty for being a pain in the ass earlier. He could tell she was trying not to cry. He didn't understand why this day meant so much to her but he was going to let her have it.

The day went on and they managed to see the afternoon parade and ride most of the rides. They talked about leaving after dinner but Sharon insisted that they stay for the fireworks.

"There are no better fireworks than Disney fireworks." She told them.

Before the fireworks started the boys fell asleep in the double stroller Andy had rented for them. Rusty had excused himself to go ride Space Mountain again. Sharon and Andy found a bench on Main Street and parked the stroller next to it and sat down.

"You know, I've never taken any of my kids to Disneyland with someone else before. This was a first and nice," She told him leaning her head against his shoulder.

The music for the fireworks started and Andy wrapped his arm around her. The music sang about Wishes and Andy watched Sharon's face as she watched the fireworks. She was so peaceful and content. He was pretty sure he saw tears in her eyes.

"I love you and I mean what I have been saying. It's not too late. It's not too late for anything that you have ever wished for." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm starting to believe that Andy." She said quietly leaning closer to him.

It was then they spotted Rusty coming back to them wearing light up Mickey ears like she had bought the boys earlier.

"Maybe it's not too late for any of us."

TBC

This was supposed to be a one shot but well you know how that goes. Thank you so much for the wonderful words from the first chapter.


	3. Baseball and Ballet

Father's Day

Chapter 3

Baseball and Ballet

Rusty walked into the kitchen to find Sharon cooking and singing along to her music. She was almost dancing.

"You aren't going to make Emily, Ricky, and I wear matching 4th of July shirts are you?" He asked her.

"Maybe if you three don't behave yourselves." She said waving her spatula in the air. "Now shouldn't you be leaving to pick them up at the airport?"

"Actually, Andy texted me and said he was getting them."

"Really?" Sharon asked surprised. That would explain why Andy had said he couldn't do dinner tonight. She thought maybe he was going to a meeting. She couldn't help but be a little nervous at the thought of Andy alone with her two oldest children. Those two could cause trouble and well Andy and trouble got along all too well. There is no telling what they would get out of him before they got home. All of her nerves went away though when she heard them come through the door. Her babies were home.

Sharon ran to the hall and threw her arms around Emily first as Ricky and Andy were carrying the bags. Then she pulled Ricky in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you two are home! I really didn't think we would all be together again before Christmas!"

"Well when Andy called and mentioned that you had some time off around 4th of July. I was able to take a few days off from the ballet." Emily said

"And well, I was already coming for the Giant's Dodgers game." Ricky added.

Sharon stared at Andy for a minute. He had been the one to encourage her to take a few days off. Saying that it would be good for both of them to have a few days. She knew Ricky was coming for a day or two but had no idea he had called Emily. She was already surprised enough when Emily called a few days ago to say she would be home for the 4th. But to know that Andy had arranged for all of her kids to be home at the same time was almost too much for her to take in.

She shook her head and remembered dinner in the oven. "Are you guys hungry? Dinner should be almost ready."

Dinner was full of jokes and teasing. Sharon couldn't help but notice how Ricky and Emily seemed to easily accept Andy's presence. He and Rusty had gotten closer after their visit to the newspaper but she was surprised that the other two seemed so comfortable with him. Sharon still didn't know what to make of it. After dinner Ricky and Rusty offered to do the dishes and Emily wanted to take a shower. Sharon found herself on the balcony looking over the city.

"You need some company?' Andy asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He noticed at once that she seemed to tense up. He stepped back slightly and turned her to himself and place his hand on her shoulders.

Sharon felt a little embarrassed. She looked away and tried to move from his arms but he place one hand under her chin and turned her face to him.

"Hey, talk to me, please. I get the feeling that I have done something wrong and I don't know what it is." He said quietly.

She looked up at his deep brown eyes that held so much vulnerability. She ran one hand up his arm to his shoulder and placed the other on his face.

"You did nothing wrong Andy. Noting at all. I just don't know what it all means and what to make of it all." She said honestly.

"Sweetheart, it means I love you and I want to do things that make you happy. I know that nothing makes you happier than having all of your kids home together. Did I go too far?" He asked afraid he had overstepped.

Sharon leaned up and kissed him, "No my wonderful man you didn't. I just am not use to anyone thinking about my family like this."

Andy dropped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "I want you to get use to it."

"Hey, would it be all right if I invited the boys to stay at my place? You don't exactly have room for everyone here." Andy asked her hesitantly

Sharon thought for a minute, "Hmmm, can I trust you with them? Can I trust you three to stay out of trouble?" She asked giving him a knowing look.

Andy pulled her around the corner of the balcony out of view of the door and lowered his lips onto hers for a heated kiss. He smiled when he heard he try and stifle a moan. They had been very busy lately with work and it had been way too long since they had made love. Andy allowed one hand to run down her side lightly touching the side of her breast. When he felt her shudder he pulled her closer and planted his hand firmly on her bottom. His lips left hers only to trail kisses down her neck and then coming back up for one more lingering kiss.

"If you rather we could give the kids your place and you could come home with me. Then you could make sure I didn't get in any trouble." He said his voice thick with desire.

Sharon couldn't help but laugh a little. "Oh yes and leave my three children here to speculate about what we are doing. I don't think so. "

Andy sighed, "Fine then, I guess I will just see if the guys want to stay at my place."

"You two going to stay out here all night?" Emily asked coming outside.

"Trust me it's better than watching it yourself." Rusty said with his usual eye roll.

"I don't know I think I might like to see some of this PDA you are always talking about, Little Brother." Emily laughed.

"You two stop now. "Sharon admonished taking Andy's hand as they walked inside.

In the end Ricky went with Andy since they were going to the ballgame the next day and Rusty stayed saying he might join them the next night.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Ricky and Andy sat at a restaurant around the corner from the stadium. Ricky ordered a beer and Andy a soda.

"Guess I'm buying since The Giants one again." Andy said rubbing his head.

"Hey you could always join the winning side." Ricky laughed

"Never" Andy said shaking his head.

"So…" Ricky said things suddenly turning a little awkward since they had talked about baseball as much as they could.

"So, I really appreciate you doing this with me today Ricky."

"Hey I'm always up for a ballgame Andy. I guess I'm just wondering what this all means? Where exactly are things with you and my mom?"

Andy looked down at the table and back up at Ricky. Before speaking.

"Well, I know we love each other. I know that I am amazed that she loves someone like me but she does. I want what she and I have to work and I am committed to that."

"I like you Andy I really do and I can tell that you care about Mom a lot. I only have one concern. You are an alcoholic and Mom has already been down that road and it hurt her, badly." Ricky said directly

"That's a fair concern. I am an alcoholic and even though I haven't had a drink in almost 20 years I know that means nothing. All I can tell you Ricky is that I know how much I lost when I was drinking and I do everything in my power to keep that from happening again. I have gone to at least one AA meeting a week for almost 20 years and I also have seen a counselor for the last several years to help me learn how to better handle my relationships. "Andy's eyes didn't leave Ricky's as he spoke.

"Are you going to marry her?" Ricky asked

"Well I think she and I should talk about that first but I can tell you that nothing would make me happier than making your Mom happy for the rest of my life."

Ricky nodded approval and turned his attention back to the menu. "So what's good here?" he asked.

ASASASASASASASASA

Back at Sharon's condo Emily was getting ready for the ballet with Andy in Sharon's room and Sharon was sitting on the bed talking to her.

"Mom, you do realize that Dad has never once been to the ballet with me right? In fact I can't ever remember Dad and I doing anything just the two of us." Emily said as she finished her hair.

"Is this uncomfortable for you Honey? If it is Andy will understand." Sharon told her.

Emily sat down on the bed next to her mom and held her hand.

"Mom, all I have wanted for years is for you to have someone who loves you. Now you seem to have someone who loves you enough that he wants to spend time with us kids. I am not uncomfortable with it at all. I am thrilled." She told her mother as she hugged her.

"I guess my only question is if this is going to be permanent or not?" She asked

Sharon looked away and got flustered, "I don't know Emily. We've only been dating a couple of months.'

Emily laughed, "Mom, you've been dating for over two years you just didn't want to call it that. What does Andy say about it?"

Sharon smiled, "He just says it's not too late for me to have everything that I have wished for."

"Well then, Mom stop wishing and get what you want."

Sharon just hummed and heard Andy and Ricky come in before she could say anything. They had stopped by Andy's so he could shower and change and Sharon notice h wearing her favorite suit and tie. She gave him a suggestive smile that didn't go unnoticed by her children.

"Stop, we are all right here." Rusty groaned which caused Andy to pull Sharon close for a kiss.

"Come on Ricky lets decide where we are going tonight before she makes us eat what we don't like" Rusty said as the two of them walked away.

"How was your day?" He asked her

"Nice, what about yours." She asked nervously

"Fabulous, other than the Dodgers losing again." He told her before turning his attention to Emily.

"Emily you look beautiful. Are you ready?" He asked her

"Yes, let me grab my purse."

When Emily walked away Sharon took the opportunity to pull Andy by his suspenders closer to herself and kiss him properly,  
"Have I told you lately how much I adore you?" She asked him.

"Yes, but when the kids are gone I will be happy for you to show me." He said with a wink.

"Absolutely." She said giving him one last kiss.

ASASASASASASASASAS

"So are you a big fan of the ballet" Emily asked Andy as they drove home already having an idea of the answer.

"Well, I'm a big fan of spending time with people I care about and helping them to enjoy things." He said with a smile.

"Hmmm, good answer. I can see why she fell for you." Emily said with an approving smile.

"Seriously though Andy you didn't have to do all of this, Ricky and I are cool with you and mom, and I think Rusty is too." She told him.

They pulled into a parking spot in Sharon's condo and Andy turned off the car and looked at Emily.

"I appreciate that Emily. I really do but I'm not just doing this to try and win you guys over this. I meant what I said. I really do care about you and your brothers. I know it might sound strange because we don't know each other that well but I could not love your mom as much as I do and not care about you guys. "

Emily looked at him, "I don't think any of us are use to having someone care for us like that."

Andy chuckled, "Well like I've been telling your mom, it's not too late to get use to it."

When they reached the condo everyone was still up and Emily was surprised to see her bag sitting by the front door.

"Am I being kicked out already?" She asked her brothers.

"Little Brother and I decided that Mom and Andy could use some space so the three of us are taking over his place for the night." Ricky said with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She laughed.

"Did you know about this? " Sharon asked Andy who just held up his hands.

"Not at all but I'm going to complain." He said handing Ricky his keys.

"All right , Rusty can tell you how to get to Nicole's for the cookout tomorrow" Sharon said knowing that she was out numbered.

As soon as the door closed behind them Andy had Sharon in his arms.

"Have I told you how great your kids are?" He said before kissing her.

Sharon laughed, "Because they are giving us a night to ourselves?"

"Well yes partially, but also they are just great people. I like them a lot." He said. "I've enjoyed my time with them."

Sharon looked at him and smiled and pulled him by his suspenders again. "Andy." She said pointedly.

"Yes?" He asked his lips only a breath from hers.

"Please stop talking about my children now." She said as she claimed his lips. They stood there in the hall way kissing and touching. Andy backed her into the wall so he could feel her fully against him. It had been way too long. She rolled her hips against him and he groaned. Andy broke the kiss only long enough to scoop her up into arms and head to her bedroom. Before setting her on the bed he managed to unzip the sundress she was wearing and let it fall to the floor. He smiled as he looked at her in her purple bra and panties.

"My favorite." He said with a smile.

"I was thinking about you when I put them on this morning." she told him her voice telling what she was thinking about.

"Really, care to tell me exactly what those thoughts were?" He asked running his hands across her breast.

"I think you know. " She whispered.

"Hmm, well I guess I will have to try and figure it out." He began kissing her neck and trailing the kisses down while unfastening her bra.

"Were they something like this?" He asked before covering one of her breast with his mouth.

"Yessss." She said while trying not to moan.

"Oh then I think I can figure out the rest but it might take me awhile." He teased as he moved to the other.

"You can take your time later, right now I just need you." She said barley able to speak.

Andy smiled, "Need me to what?" he asked.

"Andrew Flynn, you know exactly what I need and I need it now." She said growing impatient.

Andy groaned at the sound of her impatience. He removed her panties quickly his own impatience catching up with hers. They needed each other.

As they laid in each other's arms later Sharon leaned up and kissed. "Thank You" she said

"For what beautiful?" he asked.

"For not letting me believe that it's too late." She whispered before falling asleep.

TBC


	4. Fireworks and Family

Father's Day

Chapter 4

Fireworks and Family

Sharon was finishing making potato salad when Andy came into the kitchen and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Andy, I have to finish and we have to go. The last thing we need is for my kids to show up at Nicole's before we get there. We would never hear the end of it." She said kissing him but returning to her work.

Reluctantly Andy let her go. "You realize that this will be the first time all of our kids will be together." He said.

"Yeah, who would have ever imagined that you and I would be spending a holiday together with our families?' She said with a smile.

Andy chuckled, "Especially one that involves explosives"

Sharon just rolled her eyes at him, "Come on I'm done."

ASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Despite Sharon's efforts her kids did beat them to Nicole's house and they were all in the backyard when they got there.

"See what happens when you leave them alone?" Rusty teased

"Leave them alone Little Brother. How often do they have a chance to not babysit you?" Emily tease him back.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Both of you behave yourselves. Where's Ricky?"

"Off with the other children." Emily said as they saw Ricky chase the younger boys around the yard with a giant water gun.

"I'm glad Nicole has some playmates for him." Andy laughed.

Sharon was amazed at how easily everyone seemed to mix together. Even Rusty who still felt uncomfortable at family events seemed so relaxed and happy. She watched as he, Andy, Dean and Ricky played corn hole together. Then she watched Emily and Nicole sitting together talking like long lost friends. At some point in the afternoon Connor crawled up in Sharon's lap where she was sitting in a lounge chair.

"I like your kids Sharon. Especially Ricky he's like a kids too." He said

Sharon laughed, "Yes he is Connor."

"I heard Mommy tell Daddy that she thought you might be our Grandma one day. I hope you are. Would you want to be our Grandma one day Sharon?"

Sharon could feel the tears in her eyes and the tug at her heart, "Yes Connor, I think I would like that one day." She whispered thinking nobody could hear them, not knowing Andy was standing around the corner smiling at them. The boy dozed off in her lap and Sharon sat watching the families play and laugh together.

After they had eaten and the sun was beginning to set they gathered to watch the fireworks. They were able to see them well from Nicole and Dean's yard. Sharon sat between Andy's legs with her back against his chest.

"Today was perfect Andy thank you." She said quietly as the sky began to light up with fireworks.

"I am glad we did it. Next year though I think we should host it." He told her

Sharon smiled, "I like the idea but neither of our places are big enough for this crew." She said looking around at the sprawling blankets full of people.

"True, and I think this group will keep getting bigger. So I guess we will just have to get a place big enough for everyone to be together." He said casually and he turned Sharon's hand over and placed something in it.

Just then the sky exploded with color and Sharon looked down at her had to see the ring that Andy had place in her palm. She turned and looked at him completely speechless.

"I mean it Sharon, it's not too late. I love you and your kids and I know you love me and mine. What do you say, do you want to make this…"he said pointing to the scene around them, "a family?"

Sharon looked at him and smiled, "I say yes." She said handing Andy the ring so he could put it on her finger. They kissed and could hear their family cheering not at the fireworks but for them.

The End


End file.
